


Line of Duty

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [1]
Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: 1drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always like this on the show, is in it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Duty

Scooby Doo was following the scent, while the others followed him, making him the lead in trying to find the crazy scary monster that had scared him to being a whimpering pup behind Shaggy. With ten Scooby snacks from Velma, he was now leading them further into the dark woods. But soon he stopped, for a new scent was coming to him. As Fred’s flashlight moved before him, they now found a trail of blood. The group stopped, wondering if they should continue on, or return to the Mystery Machine. As they stood there, an eerie howl filled the air.


End file.
